Iris
by Kogo Shuko
Summary: Sookie/Eric fluff written during the time period of Dead and Gone. Inspired by the lyrics of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


**Sookie/Eric fluff written during the time period of **_**Dead and Gone**_**. Inspired by the lyrics of **_**Iris**_** by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

"I just want you to know who I am," I whispered as I lay next to Sookie, her head resting against the crook in my neck. I knew she was asleep; it was the only reason I had uttered the words out loud.

Our time was soon coming to a close, and I knew this. Sookie was trying her hardest to find a way to reverse the spell that had been cast upon me, and I felt mixed feelings.

As I traced my fingers down her arm, she shivered and burrowed further into the blankets. I smiled wistfully.

Did I really want my old life back? I had been assured I had wealth, power, and everything that it had to offer. But there was one thing I knew for certain that my old life didn't offer. And it was lying in my arms tonight. Sookie. Was I willing to give up Sookie for what I used to have?

She sighed in her sleep, and I wondered if she was dreaming of me. Oh, but I hoped she was. Did she know that my dreams were filled with her? I had no doubt that my dreams before these few blissful nights in her arms were of the same ilk. Deep down I knew I'd wanted her for some time – whether I could remember those days or not.

Watching her sleep, I knew it was true. I _would_ give up everything – my immortality, even – just to be able to touch her, and hold her. To have her as mine. She was my own personal piece of heaven right now, and it was no wonder I didn't want to go back home to my old life. I didn't want to remember a life without Sookie.

As I leaned down to kiss her hair, she moved, catching the sheets between her legs, and trapping herself amongst them. Her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly focused on me. Her smile was soft and content, and I moved to kiss her fully on the mouth. Sookie kicked herself free from the sheets, and moved up the bed, so that we were face to face. "Hello," she whispered, and I smiled.

Sookie was all blonde curls and big doe eyes that I found myself getting lost in from time to time. She was curves, and soft, warm lips against my skin. As she fairly threw herself across my body, and ran her hands through my hair, I pressed my lips against hers in an open mouthed kiss. She responded in kind, letting out a tiny sound of pleasure. And at that moment, this was all I could taste: Sookie. She was the most delicious flavour to dance across my tongue, and I wanted to explore her entire body, to taste every last inch of skin.

Her lips slipped down my jawline, and across my neck as I bent my head and lost myself in her hair. I breathed deeply, and almost lost my mind as I breathed in the scent of her life. This was Sookie, this was who she was. I could definitely get used to smelling her each night, running my hands over her soft hair.

I knew this night wouldn't last, and I had a feeling this might be the last time I would be able to hold Sookie in my arms. I didn't want to miss this, not tonight. As Sookie's hands found their target, I caught my breath. Her hands were like magic, as she ran them along me. Finally, not being able to take the teasing any longer, I flipped her over on the bed and hovered over her. Kissing her, I entered her slowly, trying to get a feel for what she wanted from me. When her fingers dug into my back, I took it as my cue to be bolder, and my thrusts deepened.

I felt her grip tighten as she came, and I finished shortly after, enjoying the heaven that was her body. Rolling off of her, I curled up around her, and soon her breathing slowed down, and I knew she had fallen asleep again. I smiled against her hair, knowing that she had woken looking for me.

I somehow knew that before this onslaught of amnesia, I had built up walls. But did I want to go back to that world in which I had to act? Did I really want to pretend to be the in-charge bad boy vampire? Or did I want to stay here, with Sookie? I certainly couldn't be the man I was now. I don't think anyone would understand who I truly was.

There were no tears coming, and so I did not fight them. But did she know? That this was the real me? The truth amongst all the lies I had most probably been playing all these hundreds of years? I wished with every fibre of my body that she would realize that underneath the façade I had put up… that this was the real me.

I sighed as I felt one lone blood tear slip down my cheek. I tightened my arms around Sookie, and held on. I didn't want what I had had before. I wanted this. I wanted Sookie to know who I was, and if this was the only way then perhaps it was worth losing everything I had accumulated over the years. At least I thought so. But did Sookie?

When the sun began to rise, it was with great reluctance that I moved from the bed, and to the hidey hole. Would we ever have such a wonderful night again? But sooner or later it's over, right? At least I didn't miss her tonight. "I just want you to know who I am, Sookie," I whispered into the darkness of the light-tight hidey hole, and closed my eyes to the inevitable sleep.


End file.
